In the Final Level/ Meet their Cyber Self's
This is Doki: I think we're finally home. Fry: No more monsters chasing us. Owen: Let's celebrate with some chow. Luffy: Yeah! Ryan: Uh, it might be a little early for a celebration, gang. Look. They saw the data in the sky and they know they're still in the game Sora: Aw, man, we're still in the game. Cody: And I thought we were home free. Meanwhile Duncan (Doki) Okay. They've made it to the last level. Eric: But this one's the toughest of all. No player's ever won it. Not even me. It'll take everything they've got just to survive. Rico: Please, Fico. Don't let that Virus get you. Donald: So now what? Gwen: All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby Snacks. Courtney: But this city is so big. Zoey: Where do we start? They saw the hooden lady Trent: Let's see if that woman knows anything. Duncan: Excuse us, ma'am, we were wondering... Then it was the Phantom Virus Virus: Surprise! Usopp: The virus! Virus: Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now. Goofy: Run! Noah: Like, where are we going? Sanji: Hey, let's hide in the malt shop. Luffy: Great idea! They hid there Nami: Can someone help us? They look behind when they saw their Cyber's Self Ryan: Who are you and why are your eyes yellow? Cyber Ryan: Ryan. And you're from Cybertron? Doki: You are me from I come from. Cyber Doki: And you are a Digimon, I guess. Fry: Whoa, you're me?! Cyber Fry: And you're me! Nami: You're me, 2 year before. Cyber Nami: And you're me, 2 years after. Fransworth: You're the characters from Eric's Video Game. Cyber Fransworth: And you're from the real world. Trent: I think you are dating Gwen? Cyber Trent: Nope. We're married. Sci-Ryan: So. If you look like me? What school am I in? Cyber Sci-Ryan: Crystal Prep. I guess. Duncan: You think you got my hair style? Cyber Duncan: Yup. Courtney: Cool. You on a date or.... Cyber Courtney: I married Duncan. Bender: This me is cool. Looks like a cheep knock off. Cyber Bender: Hey! Bite my well-protected armored butt! Gwen: I guess it's been a while seen we've seen Eric. He hasn't seen our fashion change. Cyber Luffy: So how about we have a snack? Luffy: Sure. They are having French Fry's and then Owen and his Cyber Self took those French Fry's. Mike: Look we have no time to play here. We have to find the last Scooby Snacks. Cyber Sora: Why so worried? Cyber Fico: Yeah, you need to relax. Donald: Aren't you afraid of the Phantom Virus? Cyber Donald: Phantom who? Cyber Goofy: Never heard of him. Leela: You're kidding. Fransworth: Oh, I get it. The Virus isn't part of the game. He has no reason to be looking for our cyber self's. Ryan: And this might be like finding a needle in a hay stack. But, you? You think you got scared of turning into someone else? Cyber Ryan: Me? I am half Xehanort already. Sora: And you Cybergroups are lucky. And has this scary laugh. They heard a Laugh and they saw the Phantom Virus Sora: Just like that. Virus: Come out and play! Donald: Let's get out of here! Cyber Otto: Our Vehicles is out back. Both: I'll drive it. Otto: Wow. This is nostalgic. They ride the bus Cody: I miss this Bus so much. Cyber Hermes: In Cyberworld, things did not change. Cyber Amy: It's pretty cool and it has a lot in the cyberworld. Cyber Leela: There's stores, theaters, and parks, and lots of tasty food. Crash Bandicoot: Food? You do read my mind, mate. You think you got Keyblades like us? Cyber Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. What is a Keyblade, mate? Fry: I guess Eric didn't designed a Keyblade for them in the Cyberworld. Crash: Oh. And if someone puts a Keyblade in it, Cyber Ryan can find it. Gwen: But what about the Monsters and Villains? Cyber Cody: We haven't seen any, probably guarding the Scooby Snacks. Zoidberg: So you tell us that you don't know where the Scooby Snacks is? Cyber Owen: Oh, we know where they are. Cyber Gabi: There's just no reason to go after them, because even if we get the scooby snacks, we'd just go right back to the beginning of the game. Sci-Ryan: So. Let me get this right. If me and my friends get the Scooby Snacks, we can go back to the real world? Cyber Sanji: Yeah. And we like it here in the Cyberworld. Cyber Fico: And then you and friends shows up with the Phantom Virus. We could gladly get rid of you, if we could. Zoro: You know we should team up, so we have no match against the Phantom Virus. All: Yeah. Cyber Zoro: Well, I guess we could find the Scooby Snacks eventually. Robin: So will you help us? Cyber Robin: We will. Ryan: Well, then let's go. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts